John and Karkat
by GreyWolf272
Summary: It's my first attempt at making a story but I worked hard on it It's a little story of John and Karkat meeting up on Omegle. In the begining Karat didn't know who it was, but after finding out. Well see for yourself


"HELLO." Karkat said curiously to the black screen

"Hi karkat!" the unknown voice said happily

"YES, I AM KARKAT THE FUCKING CREATOR OF YOU AND ALL OTHER HUMANS." Karkat said in an annoyed voice

"I am aware." the voice said

"SO BOW DOWN TO MY GREATNESS." Karkat said

"AND TELL ME WHERE NEPETA IS." He added quickly

"She's the cat one right?" the voice asked unsure of himself

"YES,SHE IS THE FELINE." Karkat said with a sigh

"I haven't seen her. Sorry karkat." The voice said

"WELL. WHO HAVE YOU SEEN?" Karkat as curiously

"Well I have seen Rose, Dave, Terezi, Aradia, Dirk,and another me." the voice said

"ANOTHER YOU? WHO ARE YOU?" Karkat said trying to wrap his think pan around who this mystery person is

"No one karkat. Not homo." The voice said the last part quickly

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DOES THAT MEAN HOW CAN YOU FUCKING SEE ANOTHER YOU IF YOU ARE FUCKING NO ONE. FOR ME TO EVEN TRY AND MAKE SENSE OF THAT HURTS MY THINK PAN. AND WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO HOMO. YOU NOR ME SAID ANYTHING THAT WAS THE SLIGHTEST BIT HOMOPHOBIC." Karkat said his anger rising

"Nothing." The voice said with a chuckle

"WHAT?" Karkat said angrily

"I meant i am just not a homosexual. Just wanted to clear that up." The voice said

"WELL I NEVER ASKED THAT I ASKED WHO ARE YOU. NOT WHAT ARE YOU. NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Karkat said feeling his anger reaching it's peak

"I am a boy." The voice said blatantly

"WELL DOESN'T THAT CLEAR EVERYTHING UP, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I MEAN REALLY ALL MY FUCKING QUESTIONS HAVE BEEN CLEARED UP BECAUSE OF THAT FUCKING ANSWER, SO I GUESS I WILL BE ON MY WAY TO THE GRAVE SINCE I FUCKING NOW EVERYTHING THERE S TO KNOW ABOUT FUCK ALL, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH." Karkat yelled at the black screen

"You know the meaning of life, congratulations Karkat!" The voice said jubilantly

"DON'T FUCKING PATRONIZE ME HUMAN. OR SHOULD I SAY 'NON HOMOSEXUAL FUCKING MALE'. SINCE WE GOT THAT SHIT CLEARED RIGHT THE FUCK UP." Karkat said crossing his arms together

"I am not a homosexual." The voice said slightly screaming

"I KNOW YOU AREN'T THAT'S WHY I FUCKING SAID NON HOMOSEXUAL. DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO COMPREHEND WORDS." Karkat said yelling back at the screen

"I did not hear the non Karkat. Geesh, Don't be so mean." The voice said

"NO I WILL BE FUCKING MEAN BECAUSE IT IS THIS MEANNESS AND RAGE THAT MAKES UP YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING EXISTENCE AND YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I AM GIVING THIS MUCH TIME TO YOU WHEN IT COULD BE FUCKING USED TO FIND NEPETA AND TELL HER SOMETHING." Karkat said angrily

"Well thank you Karkat, for allowing me to use up your time." The voice said happily "My god tier aspect is breath by the way." The voice added

"OH WOW MORE FUCKING INFO, IS THIS LIKE HINTS IN ONE OF JOHNS FUCKING PUZZLE GAMES HE MADE ME PLAY FOR "AMUSEMENT" BECAUSE IF IT IS I FUCKING HATE IT. NOW STOP WITH THE BREADCRUMB TRAILS AND GET TO THE FUCKING POINT." Karkat said raising his hands into the air "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Karkat said pointing at the screen

"You already said it." The voice said happily

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME." Karkat said face palming

"Hint, I have black hair." The voice said

"JOHN. EGBERT. YOU LUSIS FUCKING JOKE OF A TRICKSTER!" Karkat yelled

"That's me! I got you." John said turning on his screen

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH." Karkat said pointing at John

"Awe I love you too Karkat." John said with a big smile

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karkat yelled "STOP DOING THAT YOU SAID YOU DON'T SHARE BLACK FEELINGS, AND I SAID I DON'T WANT FLUSHED FEELINGS AND YOU ARE DOING THIS. JUST FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME." Karkat yelled his anger reaching new heights

"I was joking Karkat. On earth when someone says I hate you, you say I love you too to annoy them." John said with a worried chuckle

"WELL IT'S FUCKING WORKING!" Karkat screamed at John "YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR EGBERT." Karkat said bringing down his voice

"I'm sorry?" John said worried

"I SWEAR WHEN I SEE YOU I WILL STRANGLE YOU. AND DON'T THINK ABOUT HIDING." Karkat said "BECAUSE I WILL FIND YOU IN WHATEVER TIME STREAM YOUR IN AND CONVINCE YOU TO COME NEAR ME JUST SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU." Karkat said almost yelling again

"I thought about iit :p" John said with a slight stutter "*it. I'm turning into Roxy." John corrected himself with a laugh

"WELL CONGRATULATIONS YOU A HORRIBLE TRICKSTER AND A DRUNK." Karkat said with a sigh

"She left one of her glasses. I got this" John said picking up the glasses

"TWO FOR ONE JOHN, WHY NOT GIVE YOURSELF A FUCKING ROUND OF APPLAUSE." Karkat said clapping his hands

"Thank you, thank you." John said while doing fake bows

"FUCK YOU." Karkat said "AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HEAR THAT FUCKING EXCUSE FOR A JOKE UP THERE "I THOUGHT ABOUT IT" REALLY. YOU SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED." Karkat yelled at John

"No shame here. It was hilarious. I am proud." John said seemingly unfazed by Karkat

"WELL GUESS WHAT I JUST REMEMBERED YOU SAID YOU FOUND ANOTHER YOU. SO I WILL GO AFTER HIM AND STRANGLE HIM JUST TO RELIEVE MY ANGER."

"Oh. Wait! Not John 2." John yelled worriedly

"YES... WAIT WHAT JOHN 2? IS HE A JOHN THAT'S BEEN TRAVELING THROUGH TIME?" Karkat asked curious

"I don't know. We didn't talk long .It got a little weird." John said as if he was trying to forget something

"WAS HE WITH ROSE? AND WAS SHE WEARING A weird shirt with naked giant humans?" Karkat asked concerned

"Yeah!" John said happily

"WELL FUCK. I CAN'T STRANGLE HIM HE WAS ACTUALLY TOLERABLE. UNLIKE YOU. Karkat said with resentment to John

"I am amazing." John said pointing to himself

"NO **HE** IS TOLERABLE, **YOU** ARE FUCKING INTOLERABLE. THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN TOLERABLE AND INTOLERABLE." Karkat said putting emphases on 'he' and 'you'

"That really hurts Karkat, that really hurts. It hurts...my heart." John said sadly as he pointed to his heart

"I KNOW IT HURTS IT'S SUPPOSE TO HURT. THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF ME FUCKING SAYING IT." Karkat yelled with a glare

"Why Karkat? Why do you want to hurt me? I thought we were...friends?" John questioned sadly

"BECAUSE YOU HURT ME." Karkat said turning away from John

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to mess with you a little." John said reaching out to touch his screen

"WELL JOHN THERE IS A THING AS GOING TOO FAR... AND I GUESS WE BOTH WENT A BIT TOO FAR. SO SORRY." Karkat said sadly turning back to John

"I'm sorry too Karkat. Friends?" John said with a small smile

"YEA FRIENDS." Karkat said with a smile

 **Hello so this was a kinda accidental kinda on purpose thing. So while being bored I was on Omegle and ran into someone as John (In the beginning I didn't know that), SO one thing led to another and somehow it became very emotional. Now for those who are re-reading you may notice that there are some things that have changed. Not just for this but for the other two. This is going to be the way all of my stories will be written, to show more emotions and sort of get a better "picture" of what's going on**


End file.
